The Difference Between Suicide and Sacrifice
by asuna-chibi
Summary: This story is about the normal SasoDeioupling,but then,out of forkin nowhere,Ororchimaru comes in and steals away the spotlight.I know,I know,it's that raping scenes again.But I think those are funny,so,I want Deidara to get raped.Sorry for the suckynessy
1. Personal Time

**Difference Between Suicide and Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1:Personal Times**

**Deidara and Sasori had been in the Akatsuki Organization for years, now. And they were really into their relationship. Well, Deidara was. He had strong feelings for the puppet-man, and hoped Sasori felt the same way back. But, he would never know. And it didn't really bother him, either. But, sometimes, he wished he did know. **_" Let's go, Danna! We don't want to be late, do we, un? "_** Deidara yelled up the stairs as Sasori got their things together for their week off. Sasori smiled at the idea of him and Deidara being alone together. The other memebers kept barging in every time they tried to get personal with each other. But, now they were going on a personal vacation, they were going to get some personal time.**

**Deidara waited impatiently at the flight of the stairs. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 15 minutes passed the time they were supposed to be heading out. Deidara tapped his foot violently on the ground, looking up the flight of stairs again and again every 5 minutes. Then Sasori finally came down the stairs, with about ten bags packed. **_" What's all those bags for, Danna, un? "_** Deidara said, looking over all the bags. Sasori smirked, and handed Deidara one of them. Deidara grabbed the bag and felt it was really light. He opened the bag and found they were empty. Deidara looked back up at Sasori and raised an eyebrow. Sasori smirked, and started towards the door. **_" Well, good luck with your trips, peoples! "_** Tobi yelled, smiling behind his mask. Sasori and Deidara nodded, then walked out the door, and onto Deidara's bird.**

_Two Hours Later_

"_Are we there yet, Danna, un? "_**Deidara asked, looking over Chokobo and turned back to Sasori.****Sasori shook his head and sat upon the bird's back, waiting for Deidara to join him, but he never did. Sasori looked back, and saw Deidara sitting at the edge of the bird, with a worried look on his face. Sasori smirked, and got up to comfort his worried partner.**_ " What's with the worried look, Deidara? "_

**Sasori asked, holding the blonde's hand. Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled slightly, still leaving a trace of worry in his eye. Sasori leaned over to Deidara, and kissed him gently. Deidara's eye went wide, and his mind raced wildly, but he relaxed and kissed Sasori back. The two kissed for about 8 minutes before Deidara released. Sasori smiled, and Deidara smiled back. Once they got to the village of the Stars, they rented a hotel room. The reason they picked this village was because it's legend was that every October 23, the village would have a ceremony and turn off all lights, the only lights were the stars, and everyone would kiss under the stars, or if you were with a family member, friends, or by yourself, you would watch the stars glisten and sparkle. Sasori wanted to get there for a surprise date with Deidara. Everything was going exactly as planned, that is, until Orochimaru showed up...**

If you didn't like this story, I'm really sorry. I had to type it on WordPerfect, and I'm not used to it. So, really am sorry. But, please review... Next chapter will be coming out soon!


	2. Orochimaru Returns

YAY! Chapter 2 ish here now, so let's get this party started right!? Okay, so we left off when Oreo-Immediately comes and destroys the plan, right? Well, that didn't happen just yet.

ENJOY!

**Sasori was impatiently waiting** **for the night of** **Ceremony of the Stars, as the village likes to call it, and he and Deidara were going to be late if Deidara didn't hurry. Sasori waited impatiently by the door and glanced at the time. It was 10:27, and the ceremony started at 12:00. Sasori sighed, and looked at the blonde who stood in front of him. Deidara was wearing a violet Yukata with the traditional flowers, and a blue Obi going around his slender waist. The Yukata really brought out Deidara's figure, and Sasori couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and take him into a deep, kiss. A moan escaped Deidara's throat when Sasori softly stroked his body.** **Sasori smirked at the thought of being the Master. Deidara's cheeks began to burn as he and Sasori made their way to the bed.**

**Sasori pushed Deidara on the bed and started to kiss him again, slowly sliding off his Yukata. Sasori groaned and took off the rest of the Yukata, leaving Deidara's bare chest out. Deidara saw Sasori's shirt in view, bit his bottom lip devious, and pulled it off. The ripping sound startled Sasori a little, but he was enjoying his invading in Deidara's privacy as he made his way with the Yukata, going further and further down. Deidara moaned when Sasori reached his hips. Sasori knelt down and nibbled them, making Deidara groan with pleasure.** **After about 15 minutes of messing around, the two got up and walked towards the door. It was 10:42, and the couple were going to go get something to eat before the Ceremony of the Stars. Deidara picked out the restaurant, being a Dango place. Sasori personally didn't like Dango, but he didn't argue with the suggestion, so Dango it was. **

" _I'll have the normal sized, please, un." _**Deidara said, pointing to #Ichi on the menu. Sasori looked at the clock in the restaurant. It was now 11:30, and Sasori really wanted to surprise Deidara. So he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. Deidara had a piece of Dango in his mouth when Sasori dragged him out. **_" Hurry, Deidara! We're going to be late! " _**Sasori yelled back. Deidara saw that all the lights were being turned off, and knew something was going to happen, but what? Once Deidara and Sasori got out to an open lane with hundreds of other people, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hands and pulled him close to his face.**

" _Deidara, I dedicate this night to you. "_** Deidara's eye glistened and Sasori looked out to the sky, and Deidara did the same. Two minutes later, thousands upon thousands of stars bursted out of the darkness, and shone with grace and beauty, like thousands of diamonds growing into the sky. It was such an old tradition that some stars were becoming Red Giants, and the people in Hoshigakure could see them. Deidara's eye went wide with pleasure and enjoyment as he watched the stars, and he looked at his Danna with please, smiling gracefully. Sasori caught glance at this, and turned to see Deidara with tears of joy. Sasori leaned in to kiss Deidara, but then something bad happened. Something very bad. An explosion of some sort that blew up into the skies, killing thousands of people. Deidara looked out and saw more explosions, each coming closer and closer. Sasori looked out, too, and saw someone he never thought he would want to see again. A tall, skinny figure with a really tight face.** **He wore funny sort of clothes, consisting of a large bow. Sasori recognized him immediately...Orochimaru. He could see the snake-man walk in front of him and smile deviously. **_" Sasori..." _**He began. **_" Long time, no see. "_


End file.
